It Was Bound To Happen One Day
by SnixLopez09
Summary: 1st fic. Finn is just being Finn, but a couple of people snap and give him a piece of their mind. Brittana, Faberry, and Puck being an Awesome Lesbro. Warning Language and All around Finn Bashing. One-Shot.


**A/N This my first story, so please be nice. The plot came to me while I was on the train going home. I decided to try my hand at writing so here it is.  
>All mistakes are mine.<br>Disclaimer: I don't Own Glee  
><strong>_**_**_

Brittany stormed into the choir room looking like she would hit the first person that even talked to her. _How dare he! _She thought, _the asshole doesn't even know what he is talking about!_

She looked around the choir room and spotted her girlfriend talking to Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes and Tina. Mike, Sam and Blaine were doing some weird dance and Kurt was looking at them like they were crazy. Any other day she would have joined them, but not today.

She walked over to her girlfriend and hugged her from behind.

Santana who was spacing in and out of the conversation, snapped out of her daydream at the feeling of familiar but very tense arms wrapping around her waist. She turned around with a smile that died very quickly when she saw the look on her girlfriends waist.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Santana asked.

The girls also noticed Brittany and Quinn who has been best friends with Brittany and Santana for a very long time easily recognized the look on Britt's face.

"Nothing you need to worry about, San" She said.

"Britt, I know that look. You look like you're going to rip someone's balls off and shove them so far down their throat that it will come out of their ass"

The boys who heard Santana turned to look at them, and got very confused on why sweet, Stop The Violence Brittany was looking like that.

"And I would do that if it weren't for that damned promise I made you before we started High School"

"What pro-, oh the one where you promised that you would never hit anyone no matter how much you wanted?" Santana asked.

Everybody who thought they knew Brittany looked at each other, _Brittany hitting someone?_, they almost at the thought when they saw Quinn and Rachel shaking their head at them.

"Yes, that one" Brittany almost growled, but remembered that this is her girlfriend.

"Britt, tell us what happened" Quinn said.

At that moment Puck walked into the room with bloody knuckles, a split lip and what looked like a bruise forming on his cheek.

Santana, who was getting _very _frustrated almost yelled ' Can someone please tell me what the fuck happened!'

Puck looked at Brittany and asked , "You wanna do it, or should I tell her?"

Brittany who had calmed down a bit looked at Santana then at Puck

"I'll do it" she said.

_Flashback_

_Brittany was walking down the hall towards the classroom thinking about stuff. If you asked her she would say it was about Lord Tubbington who started online pokering again, when in reality she was thinking on how to ask her very hot, very sexy, adorable, sweet, beautiful girlfriend to Prom. _

_She knew Santana wanted her Prom proposal to be special, but she also knew Santana was like the hardest person to read. Luckily Brittany and Santana have been friends since they were like six years old or something. _

_She stopped walking when she heard her name and Santana's name. It wasn't weird, since they were out of the closet some people were talking behind their back about them, but she knew this voice._

"_I'm just saying, dude, that Santana doesn't have the best track record when it comes to dating and I just don't want Britt to get hurt again" Finn said. _

"_Again?" Puck asked._

"_Yeah, remember after that whole Landslide thing. Santana wouldn't come out of the closet, and was still going out with Sam and everything. That really hurt Brittany" _

"_Dude, Brittany was dating Artie, you don't think Santana was hurting too?"_

"_Uh, I don't know. I mean does Santana ever show feelings other than anger and hate?"_

"_I would take that back you know, the walls and floors have ears." Puck said, as he was looking around to see if anyone had heard him. _

"_And, by the way, don't talk like that about Santana and Brittany. You don't know anything about them."_

"_And you do?" Finn said sarcastically._

"_More than you ever will, and don't worry about Britt getting hurt. Santana would rather poke out both of her eyes than hurt Brittany"_

"_Yeah right, Puck this is SANTANA"_

"_Yeah so?"_

"_After a while she gets bored and goes to the next one—"_

_Brittany heard a loud bang when she heard Puck say "Finish that sentence Hudson and I'll give you something to cry about"_

"_You know it's true Puck" the idiot said. _

_Brittany knew Puck could handle it but everything in her screamed that she should go over there and give the oaf a piece of her mind, when she remembered that damned promise to Santana. It took everything in her to walk to choir room without lashing out at somebody.  
><strong>_<br>**End Flashback_

Mercedes, Tina and Kurt were looking very shocked. Mike, Sam, Puck and Quinn were looking murderous, but the most shocking was Rachel who looked like she wanted to slap Finn. Santana looked very upset.

"He really said that?" Rachel asked Brittany and Puck.

"Yep" they both said.

At that moment the jolly green giant entered the room with Mr. Schue behind him. Finn was looking worse than Puck. He apparently had a broken nose, a split lip and a lot of bruises.

"Puck, what the hell? Schuester asked him angrily.

"Ask the oaf, Schuester" Brittany said.

"Brittany, be nice he is wounded and you have nothing to do with this." He said.

"Au contraire, Butt Chin, I have everything to do with this. Your Golden Boy insulted my girlfriend and he should thank his lucky stars that I promised her that no matter how mad I got I wouldn't HIT anyone. And I hate breaking promises, especially to her."

"You speak French?" Blaine blurted out.

Everyone turned to look at him with an incredulous look.

"Sorry" he muttered with a red face.

"Finn you wanna tell me what happened ?" Schue asked

"No not really" Finn said when he looked at all the faces in the choir room, they all looked at him with anger, but the look on Rachel's face scared him the most.

"Well I will so.." Puck started telling the teacher a less detailed version of what happened.

"Finn is this true?" he asked with a disappointed voice.

"Maybe…"

Brittany looked at Santana with a pleading look.

"Britt, you know what happened last time you got into a fight… I don't want that happening again"

"Yet, you get into fights for me all the time, let me do the protecting once, babe" Brittany said softly to her girlfriend.

"Ugh, fine. If you didn't Q would have done it anyway" She said with a wary look at Quinn who looked like lion ready to attack.

"Yes, Ik hou van je" she said the last part in Dutch because she didn't think the Glee Club should know everything she said to Santana.

Then before anyone could say anything, she jumped Finn and started hitting him. Everyone looked at Santana in shock.

"Santana! She could get hurt!" Mercedes said shocked. To their surprise Santana, Quinn, Puck and Rachel started laughing.

"Pfft, you heard that Brittany could get hurt!" she said still laughing.

"People, Brittz over there has been taking martial arts classes since she was seven years old" Quinn said. "She is fine"

"Rachel, aren't you going to help your boyfriend?" Kurt asked. Rachel looked at Quinn, then at Santana when they both nodded, she gave Quinn a soft smile before she turned to Kurt and said: "Kurt, what Finn did today was very upsetting. And after a lot of thinking about events that have happened recently, I think it is time Finn and I have a talk"

"I better start breaking that before she does too much damage. I don't want to get my dad involved." Santana said. "Last time she did a little too much damage, my dad had to do the surgery pro-bono, so they wouldn't sue Britt."

"Britt, baby, come on let's go. I think I have better way to release that pent up anger" she said with a sexy smirk.

Brittany tackled Finn and got up held out her pinky to Santana. The two of them walked out of the choir room, to go to Santana's house.

Finn was groaning on the floor, only Mr. Schue, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina and Rory helped him. The others thought that this was a long time coming.

"Guys, we are supposed to be a family. We don't beat each other up over small things." The ex-Spanish teacher said.

"Mr. Schue, this was not a small thing. He basically called Santana a slut, if we are a family he should start thinking before he speaks." Quinn said.

"Now, Quinn. I'm sure Finn has a good explanation for what he said, don't you Finn?" Schue asked Finn.

"I just—, I don't know." He mumbled.

"Speak up T-Rex." Quinn said angrily. Mr. Schuester gave her a disapproving look, which she ignored. The rest of the club expected Rachel to jump to her boyfriend's defense, even though she was mad at him.

It was Puck who snapped and started yelling at Finn. "What the fuck is wrong with you! First you out her to the entire State of Ohio, and now you basically call her a whore?"

"I didn't mean it like that.." He tried, but Puck interrupted him with a "Yes you did, you're still mad that she insulted you, took your virginity with meaningless sex aren't you?"

"No—, yes, but she insulted me so much, and your first time was supposed to be special mine was in a dingy motel room, with a girl who couldn't care less about me" he looked like he was going to start crying.

"Guys why don't we leave Finn alone for a minute, huh? He's been through a lot already" Will said with what he tought was a peaceful tone.

"Mr. Schue, I think it's time we all just sit around and talk, because this isn't going to work" Mercedes said. Rachel was looking at Finn with sad look, that scared Finn for some reason.

"Can I talk to Finn for a minute, alone" she requested from the others. They all agreed and walked out of the choir room, when Quinn passed Rachel she gave her a reassuring smile.

"Finn.." she started but didn't know how to continue, she started again "Finn, what you did a couple of weeks ago to Santana was not okay, but I forgave you to an extent, then you asked me to marry you and I know I haven't given you an answer yet, but I will give you one today. What you said today was way out of line, you don't say things like that about people."

"But Rach, she started the name-calling" he was like a toddler who didn't get his candy.

"I wasn't done Finn. I think we should take a break, my feelings for you aren't what they were at the beginning of the year—" she got cut off by an angry Finn.

"You're breaking up with me? You were the one that practically stalking me and now you have me you don't want me anymore? " he angrily kicked a chair and ran out of the choir room.

Rachel let out a long sigh. _I can't believe that I actually thought he was the ONE! I mean, I need someone who can keep up with me intellectually and vocally._

Quinn walked in with a questioning look on her face "How did it go?" she asked Rachel.

"How do you think? He acted like baby, got mad, kicked a chair and ran away. What is it with him kicking chair when he's angry? " she asked.

"I don't know." She said "But Rach, when will we come out? We've been hiding for 3 weeks now!"

"I know just a week or 2, otherwise they'll catch on that we were dating before I broke up with Finn."

"Ugh, Fine. I love you" she said with a lovesick grin on her face.

"And I love you too, Miss Fabray"

The Next Day, Brittany was all Unicorns and Rainbows again, Santana glaring at anybody who looked at Brittany, Quinn was looking longingly at Rachel like always but this time Rachel was staring right back at her.

And Finn? Finn didn't return to Glee Club, and the whole Club was very happy about that. Except Schue, whose only friend was Finn.

_**A/N Drop a review. I would like to know what you think . Good/ Bad?**_


End file.
